Between You And Me
by She's Faking
Summary: The letter changed everything. He found out and she denied. He knows and she doesn't want to admit it. T for language.


_Totally A/U. Derek and Casey aren't step siblings. George and Nora never married nor met._

_For now, it's a __**one-shot. **__I'm not sure if I want to continue it as a story or not. Maybe if I get some ideas. Suggestions are appreciated._

* * *

It was right around 3 o'clock p.m, as he was typing away furiously on his laptop. There was no doubt that he was writing. As they parted their ways, he put his all into writing. No more hockey, no more sports. Nothing like that. Not anymore. A new Derek was more, say, un-manly?

His doorbell rang as it signified the mail. It's not like anyone else would come out to visit him. His own family hadn't mind when he stated that he was going to move out. He wrote his last words as he picked up his mail that landed on the floor. He dumped it all on his table, knowing it was bills, bills, and more bills. He made his way toward his cupboard as he grabbed a glass.

His glass was soon filled with crushed ice and water. His favourite drink of all. He smiled to himself as he laid his elbows on his table, taking a gulp. His eyes wandered toward the table as a purple envelope caught his eye. That was unusual.

He moved the other mail on top of the envelope and grabbed it, making his way toward the cough. Did someone die? Or was it someone's birthday party? Maybe Marti's? No way, Marti would want her envelope a crazy colour. Say orange? He turned it over and gazed at the sticker seal. A wedding.

Two rings entwined settled on the sticker, sealing the envelope. He carefully slide his finger under the sticker and tore it. Who was getting married? Who would actually want him there? As he pulled the card out, a familiar scent floated into his nostrils. Perfume.

A very faint, yet familiar, stench of lavender vanilla filled his air, causing him to close his eyes. Memories floating beneath his eyelids, hoping that it wouldn't go too deep. He stopped himself and opened his eyes, hoping that this wasn't from her.

He held his breath as he opened the invitation, and read it. His heart stopped beating, or so it felt like it. He hadn't been able to breathe now. She was getting married. Married. He blinked a couple of times before pinching himself. Yup. Of course. This was real.

His smile had long ago faded as he read the date. A week. He had a week to fly from Chicago to Los Angeles to stop the girl he once loved, from marrying his jerk-of-an-ex-best-friend.

Rage built up inside of him as his face turned slightly red. He let out a scream as he knocked over anything close to him. At last, he gripped the edge of his table, trying to control his anger. He hadn't imagined himself having such a tantrum with the news. He sighed and started toward his stairs.

He had to pack up for these days. Maybe pack up for good. He couldn't let her marry him. For all he knew, she could've been stuck in his wrath of abusive relationships. He shuddered at the though of any of that. He swore if he had touched her, even once, or hurt her in any way, he was a dead man walking.

As soon as the plane landed in L.A, he hopped off, gathering his carry -on bag. He claimed his luggage and got his cell phone out as his fingers dialled the only number he memorized.

One ring…Two rings….Three rings…Four rings… and Answer.

"Hello?" The sound of her voice had him speechless. Two and a half years and her voice still made his stomach churn. "Hello?" There was quite some desperation in her voice now. As he cleared his throat, he tried to find the right words to say.

"Casey.." Her name rolled off his tongue foreign-like. It was so long since he spoke her name. It was so different. "Gimme the address of your apartment." He hadn't expected to say that, it just sort of rolled off the top of his head.

"What?" Even though he couldn't see her, he could tell she was already frustrated and crossing her arms. "Why?" He hadn't expected her to ask why. It's not like he had a reason.

"I'm in L.A." His voice sounded a bit desperate, nothing she could detect though. She sighed and spoke it as if it was already easy. "130 East Westlake Road." He gave a small smile as she spoke once again. "I'll see you soon." He closed his phone and gave the cab driver her address.

As the cab came to a halt, he got out and grabbed his luggage, paying the driver. He set his things down at the foot of the building as he listened to the cab speed away.

He sighed and walked into the building. "Casey McDonald please." He stated to the bellhop. He nodded and grabbed his luggage as Derek followed.

Loft 620. Hmm. So it wasn't an apartment. It was a loft. The bellhop set his things down as he gave him a tip and he set off toward the lobby again.

He contemplated whether to knock or to call. He raised his fist and gently knocked on the door. He held his breath waiting for her to answer. He'd hoped that he wasn't staying with her. It would be terribly awkward.

Casey dropped her utensil and made her way toward the door, he hadn't expected to see Derek as she opened the door. To her dismay, it was. She sighed and crossed her arms, trying so hard not to let him in.

"What do you want, Derek?" He sighed and tried so hard to keep his voice from breaking as he spoke. "Listen Casey, hear me out. I came to see you before your wedding. You're making a huge mis--."

His eyes travelled to take in the look of her. She was wearing make-up. He furrowed his brows and stopped mid-sentence. "Case, why are you wearing make-up?" He looked at her crossed arms and her collarbone. Covered in make-up.

"What? Can't a girl wear make-up without being asked why?" There was frustration dripping from her voice. She was utterly pissed off now. How could he just come here, and just ask her these ridiculous questions? He had no right!

"Case,-" She cut him off before he could even go on. "Don't you call me 'Case' anymore. We are not together!" She had snapped and he nodded, understandingly. "Casey, before me and you…and us." He tried to say this without getting her even more pissed off. "You said make-up was just a way for girls and women to make themselves look older and much more pathetic."

He stopped himself, taking a look around to see if anyone was in the hallway. "I don't think you would want to be known as someone, a woman, like that. I know you better than that."

She sighed and looked at him. He just had the nerve. She had nothing else to say. She was speechless.

"Case.." He couldn't help himself as he closed the little space between them, while grabbing her hands, untangling them from their crossed position. "I miss you every day." She was vulnerable right now. Her blue eyes looking into his hazel ones. He hadn't imagined she would give in.

He leaned in just a bit, breathing slowly. That had to have some effect on her, just like old days. All her thoughts had gotten lost as she tried to remember what she was about to do.

In the blink of an eye, she slapped him and pulled away, regaining her position with her crossed arms. "If you ever, Derek! I swear… I'll call the cops."

He furrowed his brows a bit. Either she was fully committed to her fiancé or something was terribly wrong.

"Casey, I know my ex best friend. Let me help you." She furrowed her brows a bit. "I..I don't know what you're talking about." He sighed and took a step closer to her. "Wash off all the make-up and then we'll talk."

She sighed, exasperated, and looked him in the eye. "Derek, seriously. I have no fuckin' idea what the fuck you're talking about!" She shouted a bit at him.

"There's nothing wrong. All I did was invite you to my wedding. That all. I never said you could come barge into my loft and just assume things. Everything's just fine!"

He sighed a bit, looking into her eyes. She was lying to herself. He could read her just like he read his first, still unpublished, novel.

"Let me stay with you. Just until the wedding. Then I swear, I'll never come back into your life if you don't want me to." Sorrow filled his hazel eyes and she could see it.

She nodded and opened the rest of the door to let him in. "Down the right hall, and the last door to the left." Was all she said. Nothing else. He settled his things on the floor next to the dressers as he was going to unpack later.

Casey tried her best to avoid him. It was inhumanly impossible, since he was now staying in her house. God how could she be so stupid.

She did her best not to be in tears as she made her way toward her bedroom and gathered her towel, cigarette pack, and black lighter.

She locked the door to her washroom and tossed her towel anywhere she could reach. She opened the window to her loft as she lit her cigarette with her lighter.

Kools. Probably the best cigarette out there. She inhaled the nicotine from the cigarette and held it in for a bit before exhaling through her nose. Most smoke came out but just to be sure she exhaled through her mouth.

As the cigarette came to a stub, she ran the water in the sink and dumped it in there. She sighed and, stripped of her clothing getting into the shower.

Steam filled the room as she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her petite frame. She stepped out of the shower stall and stared at the mirror. She couldn't hide it anymore. She couldn't. She had to sprint to her bedroom so Derek couldn't catch a glimpse of her bruises.

She sighed and gathered her clothing as she unlocked the door and looked out the little crack. She smiled when she saw his door was closed.

She walked down the hall just a bit, only to be stopped by a voice. His voice. "Why wouldn't you tell me Case.." His voice was soft as he stood a few feet behind her, gazing at her revealed skin.

He uncrossed his arms and started toward her. "Case.." He grimaced at the sight of her back. Covered completely in bruises. All different colours. He hated himself for thinking that his ex best friend could change for her.

She deserved better than his ex best friend. She deserved someone who she could truly be happy with. "Why?" She crossed her arms like she did many times, her clothing blocking her chest.

"Tell you what?" She started past him, toward her room. "There's nothing to talk about." He stood there mouth agape. He lied to her when he could clearly see the proof written on her skin.

"Case, don't act stupid! I can see it on your skin!" He walked toward her, gently pulling her shoulder back. Her arm flew back, knocking his fingers from her shoulder. "Don't touch me!"

She winced slightly as her bruises stung. She closed her eyes as dropped to her knees. "I can't do this right now, Derek." Her voice was almost inaudible as he picked her up gently, bridal style, trying so hard not to hurt her.

"Let's get you to your room." He looked at her eyes. They never had the same sparkle they used to have. Her eyes were a dull blue. The kind when skies are turning gray.

He opened the door and gently laid her on her bed. He gathered her some clothes as he set them beside her. "Are you okay to dress yourself?" He asked her softly.

By then, Casey was already sleeping. He sighed softly, a tear rolling down his cheek. How could he have let this happen? This was al his fault. All of it.

He tried his best not to wake her, which was almost impossible since she was a heavy sleeper. He thanked God for that. He slipped on her bra and panties, followed by a t-shirt and some boy shorts. She always used to wear those.

He pulled the covers over her when he was done, placing her towel on her pillow laying her hair there, so it would be soaked when she woke up. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple before taking one last look at her and exiting the room.

With all this time, he decided to unpack his stuff. Each of his bottoms went in the second drawer, his shirts went in the first. His shoes and other stuff either went on top of his dresser or on the last drawer.

At last, when he was finally done, he tossed himself on the guest bed, and placed his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes slowly, drifting off into a light sleep.

Not sleeping very much had lead him to wake up very early. It was approximately an hour later, than when he first fell asleep. His eyes fluttered open as he felt someone sitting, or in fact, laying, next to him. He stopped moving and looked next to him. Casey?

"Case?" He said softly. He looked down and watched her sleep soundlessly. She had curled up next to him. He didn't know why.

He sighed to himself as he looked at her, covered up with make-up. Artificial looking. He cursed at himself as he watched her move around a little. He froze, not even breathing as he closed his eyes.

He breathed deeply as he was trying to fake being asleep.

Casey woke up, everything hurting. This had to calm down sometime. She sighed to herself and pushed herself up with her hands.

She felt safe with him right here, he just couldn't know that. Neither could Ryan. She shuddered at the thought of him. He was the one who had intentionally hurt her.

She saw it coming. Derek had warned her many, many, many times. She brought this onto herself.

"I should've listened Derek. You were always right." She whispered softly, before chastely pressing her lips against his lips. She sighed softly and forced herself to leave the room.

She shut the door lightly, and walked down the hall.

She settle for the couch, curling up with her purple blanket. She didn't reach for the remote, considering she hardly even had the energy to get herself out of bed in the morning.

She closed her eyes and breathed slowly, considering everything hurt. She just hoped Ryan wouldn't walk in anytime this week.

She also hoped the bruises would go away, but it's not like that would happen either. She would have to buy a turtle neck long sleeve dress.

Even on her wedding day he controlled her. Back then was so much easier. Being a teenager that it.

She decided Derek was so much bearable being with than Ryan.

Derek opened his eyes after Casey had closed the door. Did she just.. His thoughts trailed off as he shuddered at the thought of her being hurt. Ryan. That stupid jerk had laid one hand on her. Yelled at her and God knows what else.

He stood up off the bed and tried to control his anger. He'd never lay not one hand nor raise his voice to her. He felt like a raging bull now.

His fist soon had connected with the wall. He tried to control his scream of anger but he couldn't.

A slight scream escaped his voice box as he mentally cursed himself. Oh shit. Casey.

He walked out of the room and down the hall toward the living room, where there stood Casey, trembling with fear, holding onto her blanket.

"Don't hurt me, Derek." She whispered softly. He could always hear what she was saying. "Case.." He walked over to her, placing a hand softly on her cheek caressing it gently.

"I would, never, ever, hurt you, Case.. Never." His eyes had softened as Casey's tears fell down her cheeks. He cursed himself for even making her cry.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Her sobs had filled the empty loft as he tried to make her look at him. Her head just kept tipping down, looking toward the ground.

"Case…please. Look at me, babe, please." He froze, realizing he just called her babe. He hoped she would listen to him. "I can't, Derek.."

Her voice was frail, as he gently lifted up her face, looking at him. "Yes, you can." He looked into her eyes, both pouring tears. "I love you Casey.." He let it slip out as he leaned in to press his lips against hers.

"Derek.." She spoke softly before he closed the space between them. She didn't kiss back, not wanting to fall for him again. She was engaged.

At the sound of a door swinging open, they both jumped and broke apart. She dropped her blanket and looked toward the little hallway right before you got into the house. "Casey, baby, where's the food?"

His voice had made his blood boil. He couldn't stand him. He talked like a tough guy but looked like a wimpy nerd. He actually was tougher than him. But Ryan was an inch taller than him.

"Casey!" There was anger in his voice now as Casey rushed toward the kitchen. "I'll get right on it, Ryan." Her voice trembled with fear. She was his slave and always was. He walked toward him full speed, charging at him with his fist.

His fist soon connected with Ryan's chest, which knocked him to the ground. "How dare you talk to her that way?!" Derek was outraged and just kept swinging at him. Ryan just tried to scoot back and stand up.

"How do you like to be an abuser now?" Derek spoke harshly, but he deserved it. Ryan couldn't just let himself get beat up by this wimp. He connected his fist with his lip, as Derek flinched.

"You're forgetting that I won her now! She's my fiancée. I'm going to treat her however I want to." He smirked and stood up as Derek stopped and stood up himself.

"Case, call the cops." He said as she nodded, reaching for the phone. She dialled quickly as Ryan ran toward her. "On no you don't." Derek charged toward him as he charged toward Casey. "Casey, run!"

That was all he could say before his fist connected with her small body. She was knocked out and fell toward the floor, in pain. Derek raced toward her pushing Ryan out of his way, roughly elbowing him in the stomach.

"Casey." He spoke as he tried to get her up. "Casey, wake up!" He watched her eyes flutter open as she tried to hold herself up, getting up. "Stay here." He said to her.

Ryan just gave a laugh, speaking some snide remark that Derek didn't have the patience to listen to. His fists swung at him as he thrashed his legs, getting some kicks in at him. He soon fell to the floor as he didn't stop there.

Derek just kept going, making sure he would be knocked unconscious. "Derek, stop!" Casey cried out as she witnessed this mess. "Stop it!" Tears poured out of her eyes, holding the phone in her hand.

She'd hit her arm on the corner, slashing it open, blood dripping out. "Casey…" He stood up and walked over to her. She tried her best to move away from his touch.

"Don't touch me.." She said sternly, just like she used to. "Case...please.." He sighed smacking himself in the head. He was just like him. Just like Ryan. He dropped to the floor, sitting down, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. He couldn't believe he had turned into him.

The cops soon arrived at Casey's loft, asking her questions. They took Ryan away as Derek was allowed to stay with her.

Casey looked at her bandaged arm and Derek, sitting next to her in his car, fist and arm in a sling. He sprained his shoulder and had broken at least three of his knuckles.

She crossed her arms gently, wanting to go home. Derek sighed a bit and started toward her loft.

The ride was definitely quiet, as he kept his eyes on the rode, his hand on the wheel. "Case.." "Don't." She responded just as quickly as that. He sighed and kept driving as he parked the car in front of the building.

He got out and was wanting to open the door for her. She had given him a dirty look and exited the car without his help. He followed her into the building and up the elevator and into the loft.

He sighed softly as he settled for the couch. She just walked toward her room and shut the door. He had to talk to her. He couldn't just leave it at that.

He stood up and walked toward her room, knocking softly. "Go away." She said harshly. "Casey please." She said nothing as he walked in.

She heard his footsteps and turned over to her other side, making sure that she didn't hurt her bandaged arm. She closed her eyes, wanting him to go away.

"Derek, go away." Her voice was harsh and cold. This was nothing like Casey. Tears rolled down her face, as her face burned with anger.

The mattress sunk underneath his weight as he wrapped his arms around her gently. She tried to move out of his grasp. She thrashed in his arms as he kept his grip.

Her sobs echoed through the room as she kept telling him to let her go. "Derek, please, leave me alone! Let me go!"

After a while, she stopped, crying as he held onto her, laying next to her. She closed her eyes as she could cry no more. She fell asleep, as a tear rolled down Derek's face. He held onto her still, closing his eyes and falling asleep next to her.


End file.
